Silver Malaise
by Prestige Productions
Summary: While on the Hunt for Grimm, a certain silver haired wolf Faunus meets a future Seeker of Darkness


_**Ladies and gentleman I'm gonna keep this intro short and sweet:**_

 _ **New Story.**_

 _ **Crossover**_

 _ **NO WRESTLING REFERENCES WHATSOEVER!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**_

 _ **Xehanort belongs to Kingdom Hearts and Square-Enix**_

It would be a rare stormy night in the deserts of Vacuo as a certain wolf-eared hero roamed forward in search of prey, the creatures of Grimm were restless tonight and as such the anguished howls of Beowolves were heard in the distance.

"Peachy, just peachy." He would call forth his eight Blades, deadly weapons that had been passed down from Hunter to Hunter without any thought to bloodlines or whether the inheritor was human or faunus.

"This better lead to the target, I've got better things I wanna do with my night, honestly the nerve of that Ozpin, taking me out of Beacon right before I could even have a proper chance to settle in!" He would sprint onward, his swords spinning behind him as shadowy creatures clawed their way up from the desert sands, their glowing yellow eyes piercing the dark rainy veil. He would summon two of his blades quickly to his hands and deliver a flurry of slashes to the vermin in front of him, sending them flying back into the sands with ease.

"Well, that was a waste of half a minute!" He would continue onwards as he followed the howls of the quickly retreating Beowolves, he was determined to get rid of those beasts and make his way to a warm and comfy dorm room.

The rain would only pound him harder as the wolf charged forward, the strange creatures he had encountered earlier would continue to pester him as he kept moving forward, but as quickly as they appeared he would swat them aside, leading them to retreat once more before popping back out once again, invigorated and ready to fight.

"Gahh! What is with these things?!" He was angry, he was cold, and he damn sure wasn't about to take it anymore as he summoned all eight blades together as he unleashed a storm of metal and violence, sending the shadowy vermin flying upwards before sending the swords up and skewering his enemies like meats on a kabob as the wolf faunus fell to a knee in exhaustion as he was pushing his semblance to its limits.

"Dammit! Why won't these Grimm go down?!"

"Because they're not Grimm.." A voice would state simply behind him before a black cloaked figure would leap forward and finish off the shadowy creatures skewered on the wolf's blades, disappearing for good this time. "These creatures are Heartless, and they don't belong in this world." The stranger would raise the hood of his cloak, revealing a silver haired mane similar to the Faunus's own, golden eyes shimmering lightly as he offered a helping hand.

"I'd wager by your abilities that the same goes for you stranger." The wolf would grin and take his hand, standing up slowly and taking note of the stranger's weapon: A strange blade with a malefic design with an eye at the handle, black wings decorated the guard of his weapon as the wolf stopped cold at the sight of a second eye at the top of his blade which seemed to follow his gaze.

"Man that's one creepy sword!"

The stranger seemed to notice his gaze and chuckle darkly at the Faunus' reactions to his weapon before causing it to disappear with a flick of his wrist. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Ah, that's one way to describe it." He would summon his own weapons back into the revolving sheaths on his back. "But it's just one blade, and that's nothing compared to my eight." The wolf would hold out his hand with a polite smile. "My name's Bálor, thank you for the help."

The silver haired stranger would smile slightly and shook the Faunus's hand firmly. "You may call me Xehanort." "The young man would regard Bálor coolly before taking note of his new environment. "Rain in the deserts, quite the odd sight indeed."

The wolf Faunus would sigh and shake his head as he stared out at the vast expanse of damp sand before them. "It isn't usually like this, Vacuo's a burning hell of a desert in the daytime and infuriatingly cold at night." The howls of the Beowolves would sound out once more in the distance, angering the silver haired Hunter. "And then there are the Grimm." The wolf Faunus would start running forward once more in the directions of the howls, cursing up a storm as he left.

"Grimm, what an intriguing prospect." Xehanort would whisper to himself as he followed after the silver haired Faunus, together the pair would smash through waves of Heartless and Grimm as they followed the endless howling.

"It would appear our enemies seem to be leading us into a rather predictable trap, they howl and we move further inward into their territory." Xehanort would say this during a brief respite from attack, the desert mud now staining his black coat much to his displeasure. Bálor would wipe some mud off of his own space and sigh in exhaustion as he glared at his temporary companion. "And what would you have me do?!" He would snarl angrily as he took a fighting stance, facing the silver haired warrior with three of his blades at the ready. "If I don't stop those Beowolves here and now then countless people will get hurt! And it may not matter to you seeing as you're clearly not from any place on Remnant, but I give a damn about the lives of the people in this world!" The howls would come upon them once more, this time the Grimm would appear to them as the moon shone down upon the pair.

"You certainly do have a passion for this, for that I commend you." Xehanort would ready his weapon as the Beowolves charged the silver haired duo, howling and snarling as the battle went into full swing.

"Passion? Passion doesn't begin to describe what I feel about this stuff!" Bálor would slash through a couple of Beowolves before summoning two more blades to shield him from the enemies at the rear. "Being a Hunter is in my blood that's for certain, but it is not my end goal!" He would quickly grab a Beowulf by its hind legs and slam it into its brethren like a makeshift club. Xehanort would smirk before dispatching a Beowulf in front of him before leaping into the air and decapitating another one that was leaping into the fray. "Oh? So then what is it that drives you my dog eared friend?" He would then smash down onto the bodies of another pair of Grimm, releasing a shockwave that scattered the rest.

"Okay, first of all I'm a WOLF!" The silver haired Faunus would counter angrily as his blades sliced apart the scattered Grimm overhead. "And secondly, I just want to spend my life traveling the world with a good woman!" The Beowolves would begin to run, sensing their numbers dwindle.

"Then why do this, wouldn't it be simpler to find a woman and settle down in a village somewhere?" Xehanort would ask this as he started throwing fireballs from the tip of his weapon, picking off what few stragglers were in range of his attack. "It would certainly be less dangerous!"

Bálor would sigh as he proceeded to give chase and decimate whatever Grimm Xehanort had missed. "Yeah it would, but the kind of woman I want..needs to know the same kind of adrenaline rush I do. She needs to be a Huntress." The wolf Faunus would fire off a single flare to alert the cargo plane that was flying well overhead, a small smile on his face as he made his way back to Xehanort. "Believe me when I say that the only kind of woman who can tame me, is someone one can keep me on my toes." The other silver haired youth would chuckle again before willing his blade to disappear and turning away from the Faunus. "Then I wish you the best of luck on finding this Huntress of yours." With those final words Xehanort would walk off into the deserts of Vacuo, pondering on what the Grimm were and whether others as strong as Bálor existed in this world called "Remnant".

Bálor would be resting as the airship traveled back to Beacon Academy, his mind constantly replaying the events of the mission as he stared out the window.

"Xehanort, just who was that guy? And why did he help me?"

Those questions would continue to plague him even as the ship finally hit the ground and he was allowed to exit.

"Perhaps Ozpin knows the answers." He would mutter to himself as he headed inside the Academy's great halls.

"Hey, you just getting back from a mission?" A feminine voice would call out to him from above.

Bálor would look up and see a beautiful looking golden haired girl looking back down at him. "Yeah, been out in Vaco wiping out some roaming Beowulf packs. Nothing too major."

The golden haired Huntress would smirk before taking a couple steps back and leaping from the balcony to land in front of him with barely a sound. "It was major enough for them to let you go outside the city, so how was Vacuo by the way?"

He would find himself intrigued by this girl, the way she confidently made a leap from the balcony to where he was standing with such ease and very little sound caused him to grin. "Meh, it's just the same old desert hell it usually is. Made the mission way longer then it needed to be." He would set his pack down and hold out his hand, grinning sheepishly. "Oh yeah, where the heck are my manners. Name's Bálor, Bálor Moonlight."

She would grin and shake his hand heartily with a smirk on her face. "I'm Yang, and it's a damn fine pleasure to meet you Bally-Baylor- B!" He would laugh at her inability to pronounce his name and let go of her hand.

"It's okay, nobody gets it right at first, takes a little bit of getting used to." The two would then proceed to walk and talk together for quite some time that night, little did they know that this marked the beginning of something very special for the two of them...

 _ **Did you love it? Hate it? Wanna see more of it? Then leave your reviews and suggestions, heck leave me ideas for more crossovers (No RedvsBlue, I haven't watched it yet)**_


End file.
